


A Dog Two Ways

by orphan_account



Series: Boomeya [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dog sex, Multi, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forrest gets some dog cock and some dog pussy.





	A Dog Two Ways

  
“Boo, I’m not in a rush, you don’t have to drag me,” Forrest laughed.  
  
Boo squealed. "I can’t help it. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Those words sent Forrest on high alert. His body told him to run away as Boo's voice changed from the usual calm to something more powerful.  
  
Images of cows flooded through his mind as Boo continued on. He couldn’t even focus on the words because of fear.  
  
The knowledge of knowing he could say no eased his mind, but he still panicked as Boo dragged him into their bedroom.  
  
Boo threw him on the bed, and started to take his clothes off. Forrest opened his mouth to object, but found that he was frozen by fear. His body felt heavy, and he couldn't move it, couldn't break away.  
  
Boo pulled away, and started to whistle. Forrest could hear metal clinging together, and footsteps that didn't sound human.  
  
Again, Forrest tried to move his body, but it felt almost painful to do so. He tried to call for help, but nothing came out. He could only wait for what's to come.  
  
"This is going to feel really good," Boo said. Forrest watched in horror as a large dog jumped up on the bed.  
  
"Watch this," Boo said. Forrest felt something sticky pour onto his length. He didn't dare look at what though.  
  
"Lick," Boo commanded. Forrest squeaked as he felt something warm and wet lapping his dick.  
  
The dog's tongue moved fast. Not only that, but the dog's hot breaths made Forrest erect before he knew it.  
  
Forrest sighed in relief as the dog pulled away, only to be horrorstruck again as the dog climbed on top of him. She positioned herself directly above his penis, as Boo held it steady.  
  
The dog slowly inched her way onto his dick. Her insides were warmer than a human's, just like the cow's, and it was wetter too.  
  
Forrest groaned as the dog took all of him. Once she was there, she started to bounce on top of him.  
  
She was fast, too fast. And he was so deep inside of her. His body was feeling hot, and he moaned as Boo started to suck on his neck.  
  
The dog was tireless. The same speed was kept consistent, and it took all of him every time. He couldn't take the pleasure anymore as he came.  
  
The dog kept moving on top of him, milking every last drop. He felt the dog tighten around him as she started to slow down. He was exhausted by the time the dog got off of him.  
  
Forrest felt Boo kiss him, though his mind barely registered it. What he did feel was Boo rolling him on his stomach, and putting his knees under him.  
  
He felt a lubed finger penetrate him and bit the pillow. He was still sensitive there. The finger was careful in its movements and he felt himself relax despite himself. Another one slid into him. They started to scissor and stretch him out, and Forrest feared of what was to come.  
  
"Here," Boo exclaimed, and Forrest prayed that they were talking to him. His hopes were dashed when another dog jumped on the bed.  
  
Forrest felt paws on his back, and felt something small slide into him. He was almost relieved at the small size.  
  
But then it started growing.  
  
Forrest's eyes widened in horror as it swelled inside of him. It pushed deep, all while squirting precum into him.  
  
The dog started thrusting into him. Forrest squirmed as it slammed against his prostate. The dog was as fast as the other one, and its precum made it so it slid in even faster.  
  
Waves of pleasure spread through Forrest. Boo held Forrest’s penis, and he could feel himself throb in their hand.  
  
Forrest tensed up. It must have been pleasurable for the dog too as they came at the same time.  
  
The dog slid out, as Forrest didn't take the knot. Forrest was thankful for that, thankful it was all over.  
  
Forrest felt he could move his limbs again, and was grateful as he needed to use the bathroom. He got up, and walked straight into an invisible wall.  
  
Forrest blinked as he felt the room change around him. He was no longer in Boo's room, but his own. And he wasn't naked, but in pajamas.  
  
"Forrest?" Boo asked. Boo's voice was once again calm and sane. Despite what had happened, he felt better just by hearing it.  
  
Forrest gathered his bearings. He never went to Boo’s house. He never had sex with a dog, and he never will. He sighed in relief.  
  
“Forrest?” Boo repeated. Forrest shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine, I just misjudged where the door was," Forrest said. "I'm going to use the bathroom."  
  
Boo gave a concerned look, before nodding.  
  
"Okay, meet us for breakfast," Boo said, and walked out.  
  
Once Forrest was done, his mind went over what had happened. Feelings of shame rushed through him. He didn't know if dreaming about it was as bad as actually doing it.  
  
After he was done changing, Forrest walked out of his room. He didn't want to think about that ever again. He hoped Boo did learn their lesson the first time, and if they didn't, they hoped that they would have the strength to say no.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Matthew asked. Forrest, on reflex, attempted to smack him in the face. He failed, but it’s the thought that counts.  
  
"Nothing," he said, and walked away.  
  
"Was it a dirty dream?" Asked Matthew. "It better have been about your lover, otherwise that's messed up."  
  
"You can just shove off," he said, before heading towards an excited Boo.  
  
"Forrest, Mommy made pancakes," Boo exclaimed. Forrest smiled.  
  
The Boo he dreamt about was nothing like this one. At least, not now it wasn't. He smiled.  
  
"By the way Forrest, you should come to my apartment sometime. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Forrest fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the same time as "In a Familial Sense."


End file.
